Don't you want me Baby?
by mirror in the sky
Summary: A little Artie and Quinn action. Chapters take place during different episodes of Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn sighed as she rolled her wheelchair into the choir room. This assignment for glee club was way harder than she thought it would be.

Quinn saw Artie, the first one in the room, and wheeled over to him.

"Hey Artie" she smiled

"Oh hey Quinn. How're doing in the chair?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be. It was nice was Mr. Schuester was doing, but none of them would ever understand.

"It's tough. A lot tougher than I thought. I have no idea how I'm going to do Proud Mary at the end of the week" Quinn joked, making Artie smile

"I could help you after school if you want. I don't really have any plans" Artie said, trying to hide the sadness. He never had plans. **With anyone.**

"Thanks Artie" Quinn smiled

"I love it when you smile" Artie said, not realizing that he said that out loud

Quinn didn't say anything.

Then Artie realized he said it out loud, and not just in his head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to come out" Artie said quickly

"It's ok" Quinn giggled. Then she took a good look at Artie

**He is kind of cute. Those glasses are kind of sexy. WAIT! What am I saying? I can't like Artie. I'm pregnant with you-know-who's baby! But he is sweet, and I could definitely see myself with him. He would be a way better father than Finn or Puck…**

"Uh…earth to Quinn" Artie said awkwardly

Quinn shook her head, coming back from her thoughts.

"Maybe I should just go. Glee isn't for another 30 minutes, and I should find Finn" Quinn spun her chair around

"Wait" Artie grabbed the back of her chair

"If you give me a chance, I'm not that bad of a guy"

"I'm carrying Finn's baby" Quinn shook her head

"You don't love him"

"Yes I do" Quinn's eyes started tearing up. How did he know? "I can't do this"

"Yes you can"

Quinn spun back around to face Artie.

"If things were different, than yes, I would be with you. But, I'm pregnant and with Finn and…."

"You're popular and I'm the kid in a wheelchair" Artie finished her sentence

"No, Artie, it's not like that!"

"Soon everyone's gonna find out, you know. Than glee will be all you have left"

Quinn knew he was right, but didn't want to believe it.

"Screw this" Artie shook his head and started rolling out of the choir room

Quinn jumped out of her chair and kissed Artie.

When she pulled away, Artie was smiling.

"You're right. About Finn. About Glee Club. About you. I want to be with you"


	2. Chapter 2

"**My water just broke….."**

The Glee club raced to the hospital from Regionals.

"I'll stay just in case you're not back in time!" Rachel called after them

Everyone burst into the hospital, yelling for a doctor!

"Wait, wait! I want Artie in there with me" Quinn took Artie's hand

"Ok lets go!" they ran down the hall. Quinn wanted Puck, Mercedes, and Artie with her. Especially Artie. They had been dating since the week in glee club when they had to perform in wheelchairs, and they had fallen in love.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **she screamed, pushing as hard as she could! Her heart was racing!

She looked at Puck, who was standing there with a disgusted look on his face

"**UGH! YOU SUCK YOU SUCK YOU SUCK!" **she yelled

"Come on you can do it, she's almost out" the doctor said

"**UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **she screamed, pushing harder

"Come on Quinn, you've got this. You can do it" Artie said to her, trying to calm her down

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" she pushed one last time

"There she is!" the doctor said

Quinn laid back in her bed.

"You did it, babe" Artie smiled at her

Then the doctor brought the baby to Quinn. She smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up about two hours later.<p>

"Artie?" she said, sitting up. "How long have you been here" she asked

"Since you fell asleep"

"Where's everyone else? What about regionals?"

"We lost" Artie frowned

"No more glee club" Quinn whispered, feeling sad

"No more glee club" Artie repeated

They sat there for a while, in silence.

"How's Beth?" Quinn finally spoke

"She's beautiful" Artie smiled. "She looks just like her mother"

Quinn smiled at Artie, and took his hand

"I want to keep her" she said

"Really?"

"Yes. Because of you"

"I will always be there for her, Quinn. And you" Artie assured her

"I love you so much, Artie"

"I love you too, Quinn"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day back to Mckinley High School. Everyone was excited to get back and see their friends. Everyone, except for Quinn. She had been dreading the day all summer.

Quinn walked down the hall, nervous as ever. People were staring. She would do anything to just be home with Beth right now. She opened her locker, then took a picture from her purse. Beth. She was the best thing that ever happened to Quinn. Quinn smiled at the picture, then put stuck it in her locker.

"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child"

It was Jacob Ben Israel. Quinn turned around and flashed a fake smile at the gossip blogger.

"Well, I'm happy to be back and I'm ready to start fresh" she said, giving him nothing he wanted. What he really wanted was the stories of late nights with Beth, and baby daddy drama with Puckerman.

"And I'm a lot less hormonal, so there's not really any crying" she said, noticing that the camera was mostly getting a good look at Santana's boobs. Had she gotten a boob job?

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away. She couldn't wait to see Artie.

* * *

><p>After third period, Quinn went to the library. She knew Artie would be there.<p>

He had been so good to her and Beth. Even paying for diapers and clothes for her!

"Hey" Quinn smiled, taking a seat beside Artie, who already had a book open.

"Oh hey" he gave her a quick peck on the lips

"How's your day been going?" he asked, knowing it would be hard for her

"Looks. Whispering. More looks" Quinn frowned

"Hey. Cheer up. It's going to get better. I promise" Artie placed a hand on hers

Quinn gave a slightly sad, smile.

"You miss her, don't you" he said, talking about Beth

"It's my first day without her. I miss her like crazy" Quinn frowned

"I know. But, the day is almost over" Artie smiled at her

Then the bell rang. "I better go" Quinn kissed Artie, then got up

"What would I do without you, Artie?"


	4. Chapter 4

"**Before our duet, we're gonna do it….."**

Artie knew it was wrong. He was cheating on Quinn with Brittany. It was duet week, and of course Artie wanted to sing a duet with Quinn. But, Beth was sick, and Quinn had been out all week. So he was just going to just do a duet with Brittany, who didn't have a partner. Brittany was hot and all, but he was with Quinn.

"**You're on the football team now anyways. So, we were gonna get around to this at some point" **Brittany said.

Artie couldn't believe it. Was he about to lose the big _V_?

His mind was in another place when Brittany kissed him.

This was it….

Beth was a lot better by Friday.

Thank god.

Quinn entered the school with a smile on her face. She was back as head cheerleader, Beth was healthy, and she had an amazing boyfriend she hadn't seen all week.

"Hey Quinny" Santana stepped in front of her

"What do you want Santana" Quinn snapped

"Umm, how can I say this without being a bitch? Oh who cares, I'm always a bitch. **Artie cheated on you. With Brittany**."

Quinn couldn't breathe.

"You're lying"

Santana pulled out her phone, and showed Quinn the text message

_Hey San!,_

_OH MY GOSH, YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! I HAD SEX WITH ARTIE!_

A tear ran down Quinn's face.

She pushed past Santana, and ran down the hallway to the library.

Of course, Artie was there.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" she yelled

"Who told you?"

"THAT DOSEN'T MATTER! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" everyone in the library was staring at them

"Quinn…I-"

"SAVE IT! WE'RE DONE!" she yelled, and stormed out of the library.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Christmas time.

A few months had passed since Artie and Quinn broke up. Now he was dating Brittany, and she was dating Sam.

It was obvious Sam was in love with her, but she didn't feel the same. She didn't even know why she was with him. Probably because he was on the football team, and she was a cheerleader. They had become the new "It" couple. Sam loved that.

"I got your Christmas present! You're gonna love it" Sam said during glee club. They were putting up decorations on the "tree" they had just gotten.

"Oh, uh, that's nice" Quinn said, not really paying attention. She was staring at Artie. Again.

She still loved him. No doubt about it. She had slowly gotten over the fact that he cheated. She knew from experience. But it still didn't make it alright. She didn't really know if she wanted to be with him or not.

The bell rang and everyone headed out.

"I can't wait for Santa to arrive!" she overheard Brittany saying to Artie

"IS SHE SERIOUS? SANTA? HOW OLD IS SHE, SEVEN?" Quinn said to Sam

"Uh, are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah. Um, I gotta go. Gotta do some last minute shopping for Beth and stuff. Bye" she smiled, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Quinn was setting up the tree. Sure, Beth wasn't even one yet, but she wanted Beth to have a Christmas.<p>

Then the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door, she couldn't believe who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she said dryly

"We need to talk" Artie said

She rolled her eyes and let him in.

"I want to get back together" he said

"Why should we?" she snapped

Artie sighed. "We were happy together. And I know you're not happy with Sam"

"I care about Sam" she said quickly

"No you don't. I can tell. Everyone in glee can tell!"

He was right. She wasn't happy with Sam.

"You really hurt me, Artie"

"I know. And I'm sorry. Please take me back"

Quinn didn't know what to do. He really hurt her, and she didn't know if she was ready to forgive him.

"Please, Quinn" ….

Quinn got down on her knees and kissed him

"Yes" she smiled


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the glee club gathered in the choir room.

It was the last day of senior year.

Everyone was crying. Even Mr. Schuester.

"We all knew this day would come. I just didn't expect it to come so fast" he said

"I'll never forget you guys" Tina said, barely able to talk

Then the bell rang. The room fell quiet. School was over. And so was the glee club.

Rachel was the first one to start crying again.

"I love all of you, so much" Mr. Schuester said

Slowly, they all got up and hugged Mr. Schue goodbye.

"I can't believe it's over" Quinn said to Artie as they left

Quinn and Artie were laying on her bed. Quinn had her head resting on Artie's chest. She knew they didn't have long. Artie was going to Julliard with Finn and Rachel, while Quinn was staying in Lima.

"So…." Artie broke the silence.

"So" she repeated

"I'm taking most of the same courses as Finn and Rachel, so they can help me around campus"

"Oh" Quinn gave a slight smile

"I know it's going to be hard. But, we can make it work. I know we can. We've been through so much together" Artie said

"I'm just going to miss you" Quinn whispered

Quinn sat up, and Artie did the same

"You'll always love me right?" Quinn asked, eyes watering

"Of course. Forever" Artie smiled, then kissed Quinn softly

"As long as we have each other, we can get through anything"

the end


End file.
